


Day 5: Lost

by marvel_onomus



Series: A month of whump 2020 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Peter Parker, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, amow 2020, this was my attempt at something fluffy lmao, whumpmonth 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_onomus/pseuds/marvel_onomus
Summary: Peter spun around, anxiety piquing in his stomach as he turned to face her. She was standing just outside the kitchen, her favorite blanket dragging behind her.“Mo? What’s wrong?”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Series: A month of whump 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Day 5: Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This was written for the month of whump challenge that can be found on my tumblr @marvel-ous-shitposts under the tags #whumpmonth 2020, and #amow 2020. I wrote them in April, and am posting them here now that they're all finished.

“Peter?” Morgan’s small voice wobbled as she called his name.   
Peter spun around, anxiety piquing in his stomach as he turned to face her. She was standing just outside the kitchen, her favorite blanket dragging behind her.   
“Mo? What’s wrong?”   
Morgan’s lip trembled and she sniffed, wiping her face with the blanket. “I can’t find Buddy.”   
Peter bit back a smile, relieved that Morgan’s grievance wasn’t more serious. Of course, to Morgan, the situation was gravely serious. Buddy was Morgan’s favorite stuffed animal- a Spider-Man themed teddy bear she’d gotten from Build-a-Bear sometime in those five years he’d lost.   
Peter glanced at the clock, then down at the pot of macaroni he was boiling. “Okay, let me just finish making lunch and then we’ll go look for him.”   
Morgan pouted, but still nodded her head.   
“Hey, do you wanna help me make the mac n cheese, Mo?”   
Morgan nodded, still pouting, and Peter pulled out a chair for her beside him. He handed her the butter and milk to measure out while he strained the water from the noodles. By the time he turned back around to let her stir them in, her pout had lessened considerably.   
He ruffled her hair. “Thanks, Morgs.”   
Peter doled out the pasta into bowls, handing Morgan the smaller portion. She grazed on her macaroni quietly.   
“Will Buddy come back, Peter?”   
Peter froze mid-bite, finally realizing that Morgan wasn’t actually anxious about her teddy bear. The whole reason Peter was babysitting was that Ms. Potts had gone to visit Mr. Stark in the med bay, who was still in the late stages of recovery from the snap.   
Peter put his arm lightly around Morgan’s shoulders. “We’ll get him back safe and sound, Mo, I promise.” 


End file.
